


Riches of the Seas

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Minor Violence, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: "With these gems he could mow down an entire island like wheat in a field."ORInfinity War but with pirates





	Riches of the Seas

**Author's Note:**

> No that line from the summary is not in the fic, just wanted to use it.  
There is rape in this fic, which will be indicated in italics if you want to skip.  
And thanks to the lovely loxxlay for beta reading this monster :)

It had been years since Thor had last seen his brother.

Loki’s red bandanna that Thor had given him as a child had been found floating in the waves after a battle with a deadly group of pirates who had attacked a British port. There was no body and many of the pirates had died that day so Thor had assumed his brother had perished fighting them back.

So to see Loki alive and well on the main deck of the Avengers flagship made Thor’s emotions run rampant.

Loki was soaked to the bone, clothes clinging to his body, feet bare. Someone, Thor was sure it was one of the women, had wrapped Loki in a thick dark blanket.

Captain Rogers in all his blue and white glory turned to Thor.

“Where did you find him?”

“He was adrift. If you want me to throw him back in, I can order it so.” Rogers pointed to the sea.

Thor had told the crew of Loki’s exploits and tricks against him, so they assumed there had been no love lost. Thor shook his head, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. His red jacket flapped open in the breeze.

Loki smiled, skin almost a porcelain white. He had never been able to acquire sun-kissed skin like Thor had.

“I just found him again Captain, I do not want to lose him again so easily.” Thor missed Loki’s smile fading from his face.

“Not if we tossed him in the open sea,” Stark said, turning from the helm. He wore a similar red jacket, but it was adorned with golden tassels and cuffs.

Loki’s eyes widened.

“We are not leaving him to die,” Thor tried not to growl. If this was a jest, it was going too far.

“Besides, I have important information.” Loki pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, hair dripping against his cheeks.

“Information? You did not mention this when you were pulled on board.” Rogers frowned.

“I was trying not to freeze,” Loki muttered.

Thor pulled Loki close. “Let us get a hot meal into you first.” He kept his arm around Loki as they descended below deck to see the cook.

The cook was a man named Jarvis who had come along with Stark. Jarvis was a tall man with wispy dark hair. “Ah Lieutenant, have you come for your provisions?” Jarvis moved to where a cloth was laid out with various foods and fruits.

Thor shook his head. He was being sent off shore to meet with his own crew to help some of his family in their port. “I have brought my supposed dead brother to you instead.” Thor patted Loki’s shoulders.

Jarvis glanced at Loki, eyes narrowing, and for a moment Thor thought perhaps they knew each other. “I am afraid I do not have anything warm just yet, but I can throw some spices on what I do have.”

Loki gave a nod. “That will do, thank you.”

Thor stayed while Loki ate, sitting on a barrel of apples. “Captain Rogers and the others have questions.”

“I am aware.” Loki took a swing of ale from one of the tankards.

“I thought you dead.”

Loki sighed.

“Why did you pretend to have died?”

“You would not understand. I had to get away and you were busy chasing crazed pirates obsessed with cursed treasure.”

“They did not find any and there are no such things as curses.”

Loki grinned and turned to Thor, about to say something, when Peter, the cabin boy came running down the stairs.

“Lieutenant! Captain Rogers wants to see your brother in his cabin.”

“Very well, we will be there in a moment.” Thor got off the barrel. “Thank you, Jarvis. I would wait to see if I am going ashore to finish my provisions.”

“I will set them aside so no one takes what is yours.” Jarvis glanced at Peter.

Peter grinned and dashed up deck.

Loki stood and followed Thor back up, tossing the blanket aside to another cabin boy before they went into the captain’s cabin.

Just as they entered, Thor got a look at Loki. He wore a light blue shirt and black breeches. They were held up with a golden sash.

Thor’s brows knit together.

Loki had been prone to wearing gold when they were back home, but he did not own a sash as bright as the one around his hips. Loki had told Thor quite a few times that anything so garishly bright was for attention and nothing else. Thor was puzzled about the sash.

Loki arched an eyebrow as he caught Thor staring.

“Lieutenant.”

Thor’s eyes snapped to Rogers. He sat at the head of the table with Stark on his left and Nat on his right.

Nat was generally in charge of the guns, but she was a deadly fighter with any weapon. Her red hair was short and choppy as ever. She wore a baggy light green shirt and black breeches.

Thor noticed the empty seats. “Where are the others?”

“Doctor Banner is resting, and Barton is in the crow’s nest. Nat will inform him later. His position is too important to be left open carelessly right now,” Rogers replied.

Thor nodded and sat at the farthest right chair.

Loki sat at the end, clothes still damp.

The ship creaked, leaning far into a wave for a moment.

“Stark, if you are here, who is-?” Thor frowned.

“Rhodey. If he crashes us against a reef, the blame is on him.”

“Though you left him in charge of the post,” Rogers said, ignoring Stark’s smile. “Now, Loki. What do you have to tell us?”

Loki leaned on the table, hands clenching in tight fists, knuckles white. “What do you know about Thanos?”

“Who?” Nat arched an eyebrow, already appearing to have lost interest.

“You have not heard of him? He is a pirate decimating towns and villages through numerous ports. He has a fleet of ships and he is ruthless. He will leave no survivors.”

“Then how do you know about him?” Stark snorted.

“I saw the aftermath first hand. That is why I was drifting. I got too close. I did not realize I was in a port he was going to attack until the fire spread and people were running. I dove into the water to escape the flames and I swam towards their fishing boats. But they were all destroyed. I found a husk and hid there till the attack stopped. It was early dawn when Thanos left. None of his crew checked the debris and I shifted for food, trying to find survivors for three days. I lived off what I could in the nearby jungle for over a week. I knew I could not stay. Four days later I tied what pieces of worthy ships I could find together and set out.” Loki chuckled, staring at the table. “I was never very good at building anything seaworthy. It fell apart two days later, and I grabbed what I could rest on, and that is how you found me.”

Thor frowned at Loki’s account. It was strange, too odd. It felt...not practiced, but off. Despite Loki’s cold outward demeanor, he did have a soft spot for others he liked, even helping the people of the port during storms alongside Thor and his friends. To hear Loki so carelessly explain the death and destruction of a port he was trying to protect put Thor on alert.

Nat leaned towards Rogers. “We did pass Calford Cay yesterday.”

“We were not near enough to see if the town still stood.” Stark rolled his eyes.

“We can go back,” Thor suggested. He hoped Loki would agree. But something ugly beat in Thor’s breast, telling him his brother was not the same as he had known him.

Loki shook his head. “Thanos has already moved on. He has been attacking other ports for a fortnight, the only solution is to catch up to him.” His hands shook a little, but Thor passed it off as still being cold.

“But how will we know where he will be?” Rogers stood, to get a map from his pile in the desk against the wall. The ship rolled and he pulled open the drawer.

“It is morbid, but…follow the bodies.”

Rogers turned to Loki, rolled map in his hands. “You are suggesting I let people die.”

“What other option do you have?” Loki sounded slightly manic, a strange smile on his lips. “If you do not know where he will strike next, others will die regardless,” Loki huffed after a moment. “It will take time to find his flagship. If he sends the smaller ships out, you have a greater chance of capturing them and then heading right for him.”

“Lieutenant. Is your brother credible?” Rogers’ gaze flicked to Thor.

Loki’s did as well. “What does he mean credible?” he hissed.

“You were known for terrible lies in the past, brother.” Thor shrugged. Any thought of getting Loki to care about what happened vanished in the moment.

“And you told them that?” Loki snarled.

“I thought you dead, I told many tales about you to ease the pain.”

Loki turned away.

“If he is lying, I will take his punishment as he is not part of this crew,” Thor said slowly. “But I do not see how we can stop this Thanos any other way.”

Rogers nodded and dismissed them.

Stark went to Rhodes at the helm and shouted orders.

The ship banked hard to starboard and Barton came down from the nest, clothed in dark purple. It was so dark, it was almost black. He hung onto the rigging under half mast and called down to Stark. “What am I to watch for?”

“Smoke! Debris, sunken ships, and the like!”

Barton nodded and went back up.

“Come, brother.” Thor tugged Loki back under the deck.

They were among the crew’s hammocks. Thor slept near the first set of stairs, while Stark and Barton were near the second about halfway down. Thor nodded to a hammock in the corner. “That one is empty. It can be yours.”

Loki sat in it.

Thor opened his chest that sat under his hammock and pulled out a spare set of boots. “Here.” He handed them to Loki. “I know they are large, but they will have to do. Banner could fix them for you if you insist on having them resized.”

Loki put the boots on.

Thor stood, holding onto the hammock’s ends and leaned to kiss Loki’s forehead. “I am glad you are alive, brother. And tell Banner you are feeling better.” He headed up to the main deck, he had duties to finish.

~~~~~~

They traveled for a few days, then came upon a recently destroyed port on an inlet. The neighboring town which still stood told old tales to keep themselves occupied as they helped provide food and a restock of weapons to the ship of a large man heading the fleet of dark ships.

They would need everything they could get their hands on if they were going to take on a fleet by themselves.

The people provided the next likely target for Thanos, a large booming island called Xandar.

Two days out towards Xandar, they came upon a still smoldering set of ruins.

“There might still be survivors!” Rogers called as they dropped anchor, then called for Banner.

Loki rolled his eyes, but he fidgeted with his hands, nervous. “Unlikely.”

He was never far from Thor’s side; some of the other crew didn’t trust Loki. Thor made sure his brother did not get up to mischief and kept him safe in case the crew decided superstition had won out and Loki needed to be tossed overboard.

The shore party consisted of Thor, Loki, Peter, and another woman called Wanda.

Wanda was affectionate to Jarvis and wore a black shawl that she covered her head with, and a short red dress. Some of the crew called Wanda a witch.

They wadded up to the shallows and onto the banks.

Peter stayed with the longboat and the others wandered among the wreckage. Scattered bits of clothing or effects of personal lives were tossed in the sand, almost like-

Suddenly there was a sound on their right and Thor drew his thick gun which Stark referred to as a hammer because he’d said, “If you just throw it at the enemy, it will kill them on impact, you do not need to shoot it.”

A man came stumbling out of the high grass that covered a small hill. Except his skin was pock-marked and black like his bones had been burned. He snarled with pointy teeth and Thor shot him.

The blast caused the man to take a few steps back, but then he shuffled forward.

“What the H-ll?” Thor tried again, but the man did not even flinch.

“I will handle this.” Loki walked at the man when Thor grabbed his arm.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Saving you.” Loki drew a short sword and stabbed the man in the gut with it.

The man groaned and collapsed to his knees.

Loki pulled his sword out and used his gold sash to clean dark grime off it. The man did not move.

“What is the matter with him?” Wanda tilted her head as she stared at the body.

Loki sighed. “There is something I did not tell you.”

Thor grabbed Loki by the back of his shirt and pulled him close. “What is it?” he snarled.

Loki huffed. “I was not sure if it was true so you cannot blame me for withholding-“

Thor shook Loki. “Tell us!”

Loki made an exasperated sound. “The men that maintain Thanos’ fleet are cursed.”

Thor snorted. “There is no such thing as curses. It is all just superstition.”

“Then what do you say about what you just saw? He took two direct shots and did not stop.” Loki indicated the man.

Thor glanced at the body.

Loki pulled free of Thor’s grip. “I tell you they are cursed. They blend in with the night. That is why none of the people know the attacks are coming.”

“I do not believe it,” Thor said slowly. “How are we supposed to fight a whole fleet armed with something like that?”

“My blade was poisoned. I can tell Banner or your cook about it so that we may have a way of stopping them without losing the entire crew.” Loki walked back to the longboat.

Wanda followed.

Thor stayed for a moment, eyes fixed on the body. He had no explanation for what he saw, but it could not be a curse. That was simply not true. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~

That night as the crew ate, Thor sat in his hammock munching on some cheese. He swung back and forth. “What is Thanos searching for?”

Loki had his eyes closed but opened one at Thor’s question. “What makes you think Thanos is looking for anything?” he asked slowly.

“I saw the man had dropped a shovel, no one noticed because they were back at the longboat. If Thanos has his crew, whatever they may be, digging, then they are certainly searching for something. What is it?” Thor leaned forward in his hammock and stared at Loki. “And how did you know about the poison when you only encountered the crew over a fortnight ago?”

Loki sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. It was always blown about in the wind. Thor didn’t know why Loki refused to keep it tied back, or shorter. “There is something I have not told you.”

“That is twice today you have failed to tell me something important.”

Loki huffed. “I met a man with a strange accent at the Cay who said he had encountered Thanos and was trying to find those he was after, to warn them. He had survived and managed to capture one of the crew, figuring out that poison stopped them. Thanos had killed a quarter of the population on his island and was going to do so at each large population, destroying the smaller villages and inlets completely.”

Thor frowned.

“He is culling the sea,” Loki whispered, then his voice shook. “The only safe place will be the Old World, maybe for a time. But with the gems-“

“What gems?” Thor’s eyes narrowed. What else was Loki keeping from them?

“You would not believe me even if I told you.”

“Is that why you withheld information the Captain would gladly like to know?” Thor growled.

Loki rolled his eyes. Mood quickly turning to anger. There was no time for Thor to mention any of Loki’s terror. “It was not important at the time. We still have yet to catch up to Thanos!”

“And we are massively outgunned! We will need the entire fleet to take on his!”

Chatter was starting to die down around them as they argued.

Loki glanced at some of the crew, then to Thor. “Listen here, you insufferable oaf,” he snarled. “If Thanos gets all six gems, he will rule the seven seas. We must stop him any way we can. Lives will be lost, but it will not matter if he gets what he wants.”

“How will he rule the seas with just six gems? He could expand his fleet with the money-“

“They are priceless. They contain a power that which the world has never known. I dread to think what he could do with all six.” Loki’s tone was grave, but Thor scoffed.

“Your head is filled with fairy tales, Loki.”

Loki stood.

“Where are you going?”

“To speak with your Captain. I hope he is of a more believing nature than you.” Loki went up and Thor tossed his cheese at him.

Thor sighed as Loki’s footsteps faded and lay back in his hammock. D-mn Loki and his silly nonsense. There was no such thing as curses. Thanos was a man with a fleet, killing innocent people and he would be stopped. All pirates found an end with a rope soon enough.

~~~~~

Waves of men with black bones swarmed over the beach, smashing into houses and burning what was empty. People screamed and ran for cover, but there were only the swords of the men with white glowing pits for eyes.

An orange painted ship rounded into the bay and by the light of the moon began firing at the head of the fleet, taking shots at the smaller vessels as well. The smaller sloops avoided the canon fire and two turned towards the opponent.

The main ship took the damage, but no return fire sounded. It was as if the ship was empty.

The sloops came fast upon the orange ship, boarding it.

A lady battled with bright swords in the dark while the captain shot with two pistols at any that dared to get close to the helm.

A lady in a green dress was faced with a large brute of a man as he climbed aboard. She slapped a hand to his head crying out what seemed to be “Sleep!” The man collapsed to the deck.

The captain turned to the burning town and then the flag ship, dark hair blowing in the wind. The large shadow at the helm turned and suddenly was standing near the dark lady, grabbing her. “Gamora!” The captain ran down towards her, but the shadow was gone.

A blast of purple swept over the orange ship and it started to sink.

The flag ship sailed out of the bay with one less sloop in tow, three were left. The shadow turned and grinned in the moonlight.

Thor awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up and bumping his head on the wood above. He groaned and rubbed his head where it now throbbed. He turned to Loki’s hammock and saw him sleeping peacefully, wrapped about himself.

That dream was so vivid, Thor had never had one like that before.

He slipped up the stairs and to the top deck. The sun was just rising, cold spray did wonders to wake him up.

Barton came up not long after and stood at Thor’s side, leaning on the rail. “I heard your brother had more information about this Thanos person and that there was something strange on the beach yesterday.”

Thor sighed. “Loki has always been tricky, he takes delight in my confusion and misfortune. But I feel as if he refuses to tell us anything for a different reason. Each day he has something new and I am not sure what to believe anymore.” And that wasn’t even including the man on the beach or his dream.

“What does your heart say?”

Thor frowned. “My heart?”

Barton nodded. “I have seen some very odd things out here on the seas, heard the call of a siren-“

“You could not-“

“And my mind did not want to believe it. I hoped it was not true, that we had left the tales of children behind. But reason did not win out, my heart told me it was real. It saved me from being pulled under by a mermaid, being crushed in a temple of a newly awoken god, and to follow Captain Rogers. My heart has never been wrong about who to trust.” Barton leaned back and grabbed the rigging, jumping up as he looped his shoe in the rope. “It was a shock, but I am sure it will tell you what you need to know.” He climbed up into the clear blue sky.

Thor tapped his fingers on the rail, thinking. Right now, his mind was telling him none of it was real and that Loki was wrong. But he had seen a man with black bones, that was impossible to explain. And if Loki was telling the truth, then these special gems could mean the end of life in the seven seas. He just hoped they would be able to figure out where the other gems were before Thanos did.

~~~~~~~

Three days later they arrived at Xandar and it was devastated.

The main town in the bay had been covered in fire, a ship lay sunk with its mast poking out of the water.

Barton shouted out that people were moving about in the town. Thank G-d.

As Stark carefully steered the ship towards an undamaged dock Thor spotted a sloop sitting at the three pillars that remained of another dock. His heart lurched. It couldn’t be. His dream that he had forgotten all about…

He made haste once the longboat reached the dock.

“Thor!” Captain Rogers called, stepping onto the dock. “What is the matter?”

Thor glanced around at the weary people as they picked through the debris, or carted stones around in wheelbarrows. “There is something I must find out. I will be back.” He went through the town, pushing past people and finally stopped before the ruined dock. He pulled out a spy glass and looked for any markings on the sloop. There were none. He trained the glass on the sunken ship instead and caught a glimpse of orange when the sun came out from behind a cloud, illuminating the water. His heart beat hard in his breast. His dream had come true. Which meant somewhere in this town was the captain of that ship.

He made his way back to the houses, the streets, and stopped the first person who wasn’t weighed down. “Excuse me, do you know the captain of the ship that was sunk in the bay?”

The man with curly hair nodded. “Name’s Quill. He is around with his crew, probably at the fort.”

Thor glanced up the street to a stone structure sitting on a hill. “Thank you.”

Thor headed off for the fort. It took about half an hour on foot to reach it. There were no soldiers posted that Thor could see, and he walked through the halls to the main courtyard.

There was an older woman, a lady in a green dress, a man in a worn red jacket and a large man with tattoos all over his bare back.

“I am sorry, but we cannot spare that kind of firepower,” the old lady said.

“He has to be heading somewhere. He has a purpose,” the man with the jacket sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

They were leaning on a table with a map on it.

Thor walked closer, his boots hitting the grey stone.

The group turned to him.

Thor stopped.

“Who are you?” the old woman wore a dark blue dress and her hand dropped to her side.

“I am Thor, with Captain Rogers. We arrived and-“

“Commander Fury’s vessel?”

Thor nodded. “The rest of the fleet is currently near South America.”

“Lot of good it will do there!” The man in the jacket shook his head.

“Thor, this is Peter Quill. He tried to prevent the invasion three days ago.”

“Lost my ship because of it and one of my crew.” Quill sighed.

“Is her name…Gam-?” Oh, what was it? Thor frowned, trying to recall the strange name.

Quill’s eyes widened. “Gamora?” Quill frowned. “How do you know about her? I have not told anyone what happened.”

“He just arrived,” the large man muttered.

“I am not sure you will believe it, but I had a dream about the invasion.” Thor held a hand up as Quill and his crew were uneasy and could likely attack. “I saw Gamora get taken by Thanos.”

“Thanos?” The older woman paled.

“He is looking for six special gems. Did you have one here?”

The lady nodded.

“Thanos has two already, he is searching for the other four.”

“Wait.” Quill shook his head. “How do you know all this?”

“My brother. He witnessed Thanos destroy Calford Cay, most likely for the first gem. He knows how to kill the black-boned men.” Now if only Loki knew where the other gems were.

“I would like to talk to Captain Rogers.” The older lady rolled up the map.

“And I want to speak to your brother.” Quill made a face like he had tasted something very bitter.

Thor turned to lead them out of the fort.

“We will take the carriage,” the older woman said, walking briskly past Thor and out of the courtyard. She veered to the left of the entire fort and in the shade of tall trees was a carriage at the ready.

“We cannot all fit.” Thor guessed it could fit four people.

“One of you will direct the horses.” The older lady went to climb into the carriage.

“Drax, you do it.” Quill climbed in and helped his lady crew member inside as well.

The large man did not complain and got on top of the carriage.

Thor shut the door after he got in and the carriage lurched, racing full tilt down the hill. Thor wanted to hold onto something.

They were jostled and bumped, swinging wide in turns. The large man laughed as the horses pounded down the streets and to the docks in what seemed like almost no time at all.

Thor swallowed hard, he never wanted to do that again.

Loki was waiting with Peter by the longboat. “Brother, what style have you graced our presence with?”

“Loki, this is,” Thor turned as Quill and his crew dismounted the carriage. “Captain Quill and his crew. They want to talk to you about Thanos.” Loki’s eyes slid over them all but lingered on the lady in the green dress. “Fine.” His jaw was tight, but he walked off with them to an open yard that led to a patch of trees.

“Where is your Captain?” the older lady asked Peter.

“At the other docks, ma’am.”

The older lady nodded, then gestured at the horses. “Can you provide them shade?”

Peter nodded and took the reins, leading the horses down the street.

The older lady set out for the ruined dock and Thor followed.

They found Rogers with the people, discussing how best to restore the dock out of what could be salvaged. Banner was nearby, helping some weary people with rolled-up sleeves and tiny glasses on his nose.

“Captain Rogers!”

Rogers turned around to face the older woman. “Nova,” Rogers breathed, eyes widening. “I have not seen you in years. I feared-“ Rogers embraced her. “I wish I had arrived sooner. I am terribly sorry about what happened.”

“We have endured worse. The troops are all in the hills gathering stone with those that are able so we can start rebuilding houses.”

“But your people…” Rogers glanced around the burned skeletons of houses and businesses.

“They will survive.” Nova patted Rogers’ hands.

“I can gather some of my crew and we can help you for the rest of the day.”

Nova smiled. “That would be a blessing.”

~~~~~

That night on the ship as it was anchored in the bay, there was a lot of talk and eating on deck.

Quill and his crew had been welcomed aboard as per Loki’s suggestion that together they could find Thanos faster.

Nova had provided as much supplies as she could from Xandar’s storage so they would be able to sail to South America without much trouble, at least as far as food went. They already had all they needed for guns and ammunition.

Thor noticed Loki go below deck and followed him.

Loki pulled a belt with knives on from a nook and removed the knives from their sheaths.

Thor lit a lantern near the stairs and Loki turned, startled by the light.

“Those are quite exquisite. Where did you get them?” Thor came closer to study the blades.

“I was given them as a gift.” Loki put the knives back. “I swore only to use them as I plunged them into Thanos’ chest.” He stared at the handles for a moment.

The ship rocked and Thor reached out to brush a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear. “Why do you not tie your hair up? It gets in the way and makes you seem womanly.”

Loki smacked Thor’s hand away. “Maybe that is my intention. If the enemy is confused to what I am then they will have less time to see my blades.” Loki put the knives back and Thor stepped closer, trapping Loki against the wall.

“I never did express how grateful I am to see you alive,” Thor muttered.

Loki had his back to Thor, fingers paused against the wood.

“Loki, look at me.” Thor turned him around.

Loki stared at Thor’s shoulders, hands at his side.

Thor tilted Loki’s chin up. “I missed you. The day I thought you died was like a hole had opened in my heart. Any moment I can be with you now I cherish. I know it is mostly to hunt Thanos, but I could not ask for a better balm.” Thor leaned in and kissed Loki softly.

Loki didn’t respond.

Thor pulled back. “Loki?”

“We can not do this,” Loki whispered.

“Why not? Everyone is on deck.”

“Are you sure it is everyone?”

“Are you afraid of getting caught?” Thor’s lips broke into a grin.

Loki put his hands on Thor’s chest. “I remember a time when the very idea of sleeping in bed with me terrified you. You thought you were going to H-ll.”

“Perhaps I am, but Loki, ever since you came back, I have seen things that I cannot explain. Things that I have no way of understanding. Thanos is forcing change and nothing will be the same. I want to be part of that, let his fire burn me into something new.” Thor kissed Loki again.

Loki drew back. “You know not of what you speak, what you wish.” He tried to move away from Thor, Thor caught his arm.

Loki turned, to hit Thor in the side so he would let go.

Thor grabbed his wrist. “Do you not love me anymore, Loki? Why do you draw away?”

“I have changed, Odin’s son.” Loki sighed. “I am not the same man you knew.”

Thor pulled Loki into the hammock. “Perhaps, but I am not asking about that. You are still Loki, and I want this moment with you.”

Loki licked his lips, then leaned to kiss Thor, hands moving into his jacket and along his chest.

Thor closed his eyes and pulled Loki closer, hands roaming up and down his back.

Loki pulled away to mutter, “We must be quick. The others will want to know where you are.” Loki’s slim fingers undid the buttons on Thor’s breeches and wrapped around his swelling cock.

Loki stroked and Thor groaned, burying his face into Loki’s neck. “I want to be inside you.”

“There is no oil,” Loki huffed.

“My chest.” Thor moved to open his chest and pulled out a round jar of oil.

“I hope you do not use it for anything else.”

Thor laughed. “Only for little projects and no one asks how I got the oil.” Thor sat back in Loki’s hammock and kissed his throat.

Loki let out a little noise and undid his breeches, undoing the golden sash. He pushed his breeches down past his hips and reached for the oil. He popped the cork and dribbled some on Thor.

Thor noted that Loki hadn’t taken his shirt off, not that he was undressed either, but Loki had been face to face the whole time, almost like he didn’t want his back to be seen. But that was quickly forgotten as Loki’s hand stroked the oil against his hard flesh, causing a groan.

Thor pulled Loki into his lap. “Do I not need to ease you open?”

“Did you not hear that I said we must be quick? I will manage the discomfort.” Loki spread the extra oil along his puckered hole and lined Thor up against it.

“I do not wish to hurt you.” Thor’s hands found their way to Loki’s waist. Even in the dim light Thor could see the faint smile on Loki’s lips.

“You have rarely hurt me, even if it was intentional.” He wiggled and kissed Thor’s forehead. “Go on, brother.”

Thor pushed in slowly and Loki gasped, clenching around him. “Loki, you are tight.”

Loki gave a strange laugh; something about it was hollow. “Just give me a moment.” To his word after a moment he moved, sinking slowly down Thor.

Thor groaned and pulled Loki to his chest.

Loki breathed and wiggled down to feel Thor’s thighs touch his.

“Are you ready?” Thor nipped Loki’s ear.

Loki shifted and gasped, “Yes, yes you can move.”

Thor bucked up, holding Loki as he rocked into him, watching his face.

They had laid together a few times since they were young, before Thor had first been on a ship ready to help the poor citizens that were being ravaged by pirates. Even as young men they had fumbled their way through it, Loki had always been sore afterwards but had lied about why he was limping. Later when Thor had come home from his work, they had spent less time in each other’s arms, but Thor was better at it. The rare times where they could spend hours together on cool sheets was something Loki cherished.

Thor smiled when Loki started to pant, to let go of whatever tension was inside his body.

Thor kissed him and wrapped a calloused hand around Loki’s cock.

Loki moaned into Thor’s mouth.

Thor bounced Loki, moving his hand as quickly as he could. “Do you want me to release inside you?” Thor knew if he did, Loki would have to clean up somehow. It could be the shadows, but it seemed something dark flashed over Loki’s face.

“No. We cannot waste time trying to find a way for me to get clean.”

Thor nodded. “Tell me where you want me to release then.”

“As close to mine as you can get.”

Thor gave a short nod and kissed Loki’s throat, over his Adam’s apple. “Loki, I am so grateful you came back.”

Loki turned away and shuddered. “I am-“

“Almost there?”

Loki nodded.

Thor moved as fast as he could, skin slapping against Loki’s buttocks.

Loki whimpered and clung to Thor, hands reaching to tug at his ponytail.

Loki bit his lip, eyes screwed shut as he gasped, and his hips stuttered as he let his release splash over Thor’s hand.

Loki panted hard as he opened his eyes.

“You are going to have to get up.”

Loki climbed off Thor with a hiss, but sat back in his lap, flat cock brushing against Thor’s hard one.

Thor gripped himself and stroked.

“Let go, brother,” Loki whispered.

Thor grunted, about to cry out when Loki put a hand over his mouth.

Thor’s warm release splattered against Loki’s stomach. “We do not wish to arouse suspicion. If your crew heard your screams of pleasure, they would be sure to investigate.” Loki removed his hand.

Thor chuckled. “Always thinking of others and never yourself.”

Loki’s eyes flicked to Thor, and they were dark pools in a weary face. “I will clean up, you should go back to your friends.” Loki turned to sit in the hammock.

“I will help you. I must be clean as well.” Thor tucked himself away and pulled his breeches back on his hips.

He walked up to the galley where a bucket of water the cabin boys used to clean sat. He went for the bucket behind the counter.

His provisions had been set aside indefinitely as this mission was much more important than going back home.

The cloth for wrapping the food sat folded next to something dark.

Thor squinted and pulled a match out of his jacket, striking it off the floor. He saw a dark metal box with a large knob near the cloth. A safe? What could Jarvis need a safe for? He shook the match out and grabbed one of the cloths, dunking it in the water and cleaned his hand before going back to Loki with it.

He handed it over. “It goes up in the galley when you’re finished.”

Loki said nothing and Thor slowly went back up, not sure what Loki’s dark mood was about.

~~~~~

Slowly each day passed.

Thor worried with the dawn that they would come upon more devastation. He did not enjoy seeing the ruins of people’s homes and livelihoods, the corpses…

He kept expecting to see more black-boned men. He kept expecting to have more strange dreams. But nothing like that happened. They didn’t see any destroyed towns and Thor wondered why they were heading away from Thanos.

“Because I’ve been told there is a gem off the coast of South America” was Rogers’ reply.

Quill and his crew apparently knew of the gem being there.

“We accidentally came upon the one that was taken from Xandar,” Quill explained when Thor asked him. “In the process we found out about the one in Knowhere.”

“Knowhere?” He had never heard of the place. “That is a strange name.”

“Yeah it is. It is an island shrouded in impenetrable fog. The man that-“

“If it is surrounded, then how did you find it?”

“Because we had the gem, it could locate the other one and cleared the way.” Quill shrugged.

That left three other gems somewhere on the seas. “What do these gems do exactly? If they do not provide riches, then why have them?”

“Did you not listen to what I told you?” Suddenly Loki was at Thor’s side. “They have great power. Each contains a different skill that can then be harnessed by the person that has the gems.”

“Which ones does Thanos have right now?” Thor frowned.

“Power and Space.”

“Space? What does that do?” Quill’s eyebrows rose.

“I believe it allows Thanos to travel wherever he wants, I did not see him physically use it,” Loki huffed and tried not to snap.

“Which gem is in Knowhere?” Thor still wasn’t sure if he believed all the talk about a strange island or even the powers these gems supposedly possessed. There was uncertainty around them. But if he did believe, it would throw other things that he thought he knew into contrast and he wasn’t sure he wanted to do that.

“I think Reality. I did not ask when I was there,” Quill replied.

“What are the other three?”

“Time, Mind, and Soul.” At least Loki was being helpful.

Thor wondered if they would regroup with Commander Fury about all of this at some point. Even with two supposedly strong gems Thanos was a force to be reckoned with that had not been seen before and even with the fleet it would be a hard-fought battle.

~~~~~~

Over a week on the course for Knowhere Thor came on deck one day to see Loki talking with Wanda and Mantis, the lady in the green dress from Quill’s crew.

Thor went over to them. “What are you discussing?”

They were huddled together against the wind as if they were keeping a secret.

Mantis looked up, dark hair billowing about her head.

The wind was strong, and they were traveling fast. Stark hoped they wouldn’t hit a hurricane out this far into the gulf.

“How to get to Knowhere,” Mantis answered.

“We are heading there in this ship.” Thor frowned.

“No, Thor.” Loki broke away from the group. “We will have to enter, and no one has a gem. What if we cannot get to the island?”

“Then we cannot get the gem and we find one of the others.” Thor shrugged.

“And what happens when Thanos gets the Reality gem and starts warping the seas, causing massive quakes with his will? He could do anything with it. We cannot let him get it.”

“Alright.” Thor held up a hand. Loki’s tone had gone to anger near the end. “Then what are you planning?”

“Magic,” Mantis spoke up.

Thor shook his head. “There is no such thing as magic!” He pulled Loki close. “Have you been feeding them lies?”

“It is the truth,” Loki hissed.

Thor huffed. “I do not want to hear any more talk about magic.” A bell rang and Thor hurried away, as he was needed. He called over his shoulder, “Get below deck!”

~~~~~

They made it through a brief storm and went on but by the end of that week the weather threatened to tear the ship apart.

The wind howled and whipped about the rolled-up sails. Everyone on deck had secure lines to the rails so as not to fall in when a wave crashed over. The ship pitched and lurched, the waves were darker than the sky above.

Thor was shouting orders between Barton and Stark.

The cabin boys went between decks, making sure everyone else was holding on and there were no leaks.

Waves crashed on both sides, drenching the bow.

Just then Loki came up and headed for Rogers who was near Stark. “What are you doing?”

“Sailing through this storm, get below!” Rogers turned as a cold wash of water splashed over him.

“This is no ordinary storm!”

“How do you know that?” Stark half turned to Loki.

“Because Quill’s people sailed through it before.”

“Then maybe they should help me,” Stark grumbled as he lashed the wheel to prevent it from snapping off as the waves tried to take the ship where they wanted.

Loki went down and eventually came back up with Mantis and Wanda.

“What are they doing up here? We said Quill and his crew!” Rogers shouted.

Loki didn’t listen. He guided the two women to the middle of the ship.

Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulder as he came over. “Loki! I told you-“

Loki shrugged Thor off. “We do this, or everyone dies!” He turned to face the storm, rain pelting his face, drenching his hair to his cheeks.

He held his hands up at waist level and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were red. His hands glowed green.

Wanda slowly rose off the deck, red swirling around her.

The green from Loki’s hands floated and swayed into the air, high up towards the top of the masts.

Wanda’s red joined his.

They mingled and merged into a pale yellow.

Mantis jumped up and her hands touched the yellow mist where it turned brilliant white. “Break!” she called.

The mist pushed out into the rain as Wanda and Mantis dropped back to the deck.

The mist formed a bubble almost and went on till it could no longer be spotted.

“Alright, Loki you had your fun,” Thor growled, pulling Loki close to shove him back down to where it was safe. He was trying to ignore what he just saw, to pretend like it had not happened, because of course it was impossible, right?

Just then a flash of light appeared out on the distant horizon. It spread back and the clouds parted like they had been blown away. The storm vanished behind the ship and the stars twinkled overhead.

The ship rocked gently on small waves.

Thor didn’t register Loki breaking free of his grip.

The cabin boys came up, confused, and Rogers shouted to weigh anchor and to start bailing water if necessary.

Thor took a second before he started to help.

Afterwards when the damage was dealt with and Banner had made sure no one was hurt everyone settled down.

A warm breeze picked up, Loki stood out on the deck, leaning against the wet rail.

Thor found him there.

Loki’s hair was back in a wet yet somehow frazzled ponytail.

“What was that?”

Loki turned to Thor, away from a spot just some way off the bow of the ship. “I am not sure what you are talking about.”

“That…thing you did with the witch. How did-? What-?”

“You still refuse to believe magic is real?” Loki pushed off from the rail. “When we did something only G-d is capable of?”

“It is not natural,” Thor said slowly.

“Perhaps not. But if we had not acted the whole ship was likely to go under. That storm would not let up because it guards the gem we seek.” He tilted his head. “Or did you think it would be easy?”

“What are you?” Thor asked after a very long pause.

“I do not know,” Loki whispered. “Though I know I am your brother.” Loki gazed into Thor’s eyes.

“Are you going to do…more?”

Loki nodded. “It will be useful to find the other gems.”

“Loki, I am not sure how…I do not know if I can…”

Loki put a hand on Thor’s cheek and frowned as he recoiled. “Go sleep. There is no use fretting now.” Loki walked down to his hammock.

Thor let the breeze tug at his body before he turned and followed.

~~~~

The next morning a group from the crew seemed determined to keep away from Loki and Wanda.

Quill wouldn’t tolerate anyone glaring at Mantis, so they were left alone.

After a while Wanda went to be with Jarvis, to not be stared at.

Loki didn’t seem to mind, he acted like everything was fine. He paced along the bow, staring at the spot he had been transfixed with the night before when Thor had found him. Then he sat on the deck and closed his eyes, mouth moving. Nothing happened and no one went near him.

Around mid-day, Loki got up and went to the galley. The crew seemed to breathe easier.

The ship didn’t move. There was no wind.

The crew cleaned and repaired what they could on the ship while they had the time.

Then, in the midafternoon Loki came up with Wanda and they called Mantis over.

The group was watched uneasily, and Thor went over.

Loki sighed as Thor approached. “What is it now?”

Thor shook his head. “What are you planning?”

“What makes you think-?”

“Because the crew are giving you odd looks and I do not want anyone harmed.”

Loki gazed out into the waves. “We need assistance in getting to the island. We are going to call the owner of the Time gem.”

“Someone possesses it?”

“I believe so. I heard rumors…though I could be wrong.”

Thor glanced back at the crew. “What if you are wrong?”

“Then you have every right to throw me overboard.” Loki smiled as a joke, but Thor frowned. He hoped Loki wasn’t wrong.

“Do what you must, I will make sure no one interrupts you.” Thor stepped back.

The three joined hands and closed their eyes. They stood still, whispering for some time. There were occasional pauses as if they were talking to someone, or something.

Thor could not keep an eye on them for long as Rogers needed him to direct the crew as they hauled a repaired sail up the mast.

Thor glanced over to make sure the three hadn’t moved. They hadn’t.

Eventually dusk would be approaching and the three were still standing.

They hadn’t had food as far as Thor knew. Wanda perhaps as she had been with Jarvis, but certainly not Loki. He went over to them.

The sun’s rays arched, lighting up the masts and casting a brilliant glow through the windows of Rogers’ cabin.

Then Thor was cast in a shadow as a man stood in the circle created by the three. Thor blinked. The man hadn’t been there and now…

The group broke apart and turned to Thor.

“I suppose I should introduce myself,” the man said. “I am Doctor Stephen Strange.”

Thor was still trying to process what he had seen. “And you use magic.”

Strange nodded.

“And you hold the Time gem.”

“That is correct.” One of Strange’s hands went to a necklace which Thor supposed the gem was kept. “I was summoned here to help open a way to Knowhere so the Reality gem can be protected.” Strange turned to sea.

Thor noticed a red cloak about Stephen’s shoulders, it billowed in a harsh wind that kicked up.

Stephen held his hands up, made some gestures and off the starboard side thick clouds were pushed back. A dense fog vanished to reveal an island.

“Weigh anchor!” Thor called, running down deck. He didn’t know how long what Strange had just done would last so they needed to get there before the fog came back.

Quickly everyone jumped to their feet to pull the sails down and Stark maneuvered towards the island.

They reached an area where they could drop the anchor again and Thor was surprised the fog didn’t come back to surround them.

In the shade of the island Thor could get a good look at Strange. He wore a blue robe with black boots and the inside of the red cloak had a pattern that made Thor’s head dizzy.

He shook his head to clear it and managed to ask Strange, “How did you acquire the Time gem? I thought all of them were hidden?”

“It was passed down from my teacher. I was entrusted to keep it safe.”

“From the likes of Thanos.”

Strange nodded. “Your brother told me what you are doing, and I agreed to help. You will need the extra hands to keep the Reality gem safe even with who guards it.”

Rogers came over to Thor, as they were going to have a large shore party when he spotted Strange. Rogers was taken aback but recovered quickly. “I suppose I should get used to surprises like this.”

Strange introduced himself and followed Thor, Rogers, Quill and his crew, and Loki to the longboats. Peter, Stark, and even Banner came too.

They went up to a beach and were surrounded by jungle on both sides.

The island was an odd shape, down the beach on Thor’s right the island was cut into by a wide stream. On the left the island seemed to curve in a half circle.

Quill and his crew lead the way through the jungle, deep into the dark shade.

Thor didn’t know how long they walked, but the sun sliced through the trees, illuminating them eventually.

“I do not hear any birds,” Banner mentioned.

Thor frowned, straining his ears. That was odd. A shiver went up his spine, there was something  _ off _ about this place.

They kept walking, heading towards the stream, and Thor could hear it babbling.

Then as dusk was approaching, clouds sweeping in of dark blues and purples, the trees parted and revealed a structure.

Thor shielded his eyes from the reflecting sun to see a large multi-story house with a greenhouse on top.

They made their way down a slope and to the house.

Thor could see a few lanterns flickering in the rear windows already. How did they get the oil for the lamps, cut off from any civilization? Though he supposed he shouldn’t be wondering, he had seen a man summoned out of thin air and the same man part the fog over the island as if it were cotton.

Quill went up the steps and knocked on the front door. “Taneleer?” Quill waited a moment before knocking again. “This is Quill, I brought some people who want to talk to you. This is about the Reality gem and it is important.” Silence stretched and the others tried not to fidget, then the door opened.

Quill walked in and everyone else followed into a large foyer.

Grey twin staircases converged in the middle before splitting off in opposite directions. At the bottom of the stairs stood a man with white hair. He had fur draped along his shoulders and a suit that was divided in spots of red and black. “You have brought such a range of people. I was not expecting so many.”

“As I said, this is important.” Quill walked up to Taneleer. “Do you know about Thanos?”

Taneleer’s eyes flicked among the crew and landed on Loki. Then he glanced back at Quill. “Yes. I have seen him causing havoc and destroying what would have been prosperous cities.”

Strange stepped forward. “I have not met another person holding a gem. But I believe by wielding our gems together, we can keep Thanos from gathering them all.”

Taneleer’s eyes lit up. “The keeper of the Time gem. Welcome to my little collection.”

As the two spoke, Thor glanced around and realized the walls were covered with book cases, paintings, jars, and pinned insects, and of course there was the greenhouse on the roof as well.

“We should talk.” Stephen gestured at the group, “All of us. There are those that need to really know what is happening and some who have information that you need to know.”

Taneleer glanced side long at the group, somehow looking put off but walked up the stairs. “I have somewhere we can sit and talk.”

Everyone followed him off to the right.

They came into a large dining room with a long table that sat twelve people. It was sturdy dark wood with matching high-backed chairs. The windows on the other side of the table faced a large garden.

_ Almost as impressive as the one back home _ Thor thought and turned to Loki to see if he noticed.

Loki was looking at more paintings and statues that faced the windows.

The setting sun shone right through the windows casting elongated shadows of anyone who stood in front of them.

“Sit.” Taneleer sat at one end with a direct view through the doors while everyone else tried to find a spot. Thor was next to Rogers and Stephen. Then it was Loki and Stark near the end. The other found spots in between.

Taneleer rang a little bell at his spot and a door opened behind him, a young woman shuffled out. “We have guests. Prepare some food.”

The woman nodded, pigtails bobbing. She turned to walk away.

Taneleer grabbed her wrist. “Do not burn it.” He squeezed, then let go.

The servant vanished through the door.

Banner cleared his throat, hands in tight fists on his lap. “I will start because I do not know what has been going on precisely. Who is this Thanos?”

Taneleer gave a small smile. Thor couldn’t tell if it was malicious or not. “This person that you seek is after Infinity gems…” As he explained, Thor glanced around, already aware of the situation.

Quill and his crew were leaning on the table as they already knew all of this.

Thor leaned back in his chair and caught Loki’s gaze before it flicked to Taneleer.

“How did you come in possession of the Reality gem?” Thor asked when Taneleer was finished.

Taneleer’s expression darkened. “It was given to me as they knew I was the only one to keep it hidden and safe from anyone trying to harness the power and destroy the world.”

“Just as I was given the Time gem. But Thor’s brother Loki,” Stephen nodded at Loki, “thought that with two gems in the same area it would give a better chance to stopping Thanos.”

“And you have some immense power of your own,” Quill added.

“Power?” Thor turned to Taneleer. He hadn’t seen any weapons, what did-?

“As do you, my dear.” Taneleer smiled at Mantis.

Oh, that kind of power. Thor’s resolve around magic was quickly crumbling, but he still did not trust it. His beliefs had been shaken and despite Loki and the others doing great things with it, he was afraid. Perhaps afraid of what it meant Loki was now capable of, of what others would do with him if they knew.

“What is the plan then?” Stark leaned forward as the servant came back with bowls of soup.

“Would the logical conclusion be to find the Mind gem?” Loki asked before muttering a soft “thank you” to the servant and starting to eat the soup. “Would anyone know where to start?”

Everyone ate for a moment before Stephen said, “I could locate it with a spell, focusing on the energy from the Reality gem.”

“Then you will need help. Mantis, would you be so kind as to lend your services?” Loki smiled softly at her.

She nodded.

“And the witch?” Stephen cut in.

“I will ask her when we go back to the ship.” Loki turned to Taneleer. “I assume we can stay the night? I bet you have much to discuss with Strange.”

Taneleer had opened his mouth to respond, then nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. “It has been some time since I had guests. You are welcome to stay.”

Loki’s smile slid from his lips as he drank his offered wine.

The main dish was brought out once the sun had set. There were roasted vegetables, some small cooked birds and more wine.

Thor wondered what Taneleer lacked here, besides companionship. Because his servant was no companion; Thor could see that clearly.

They ate and the night wore on.

Eventually Loki looked nervous, like he was waiting to be dismissed from the table, fingers tapping on his thigh, eyes flicking away, smile dropping in a nervous laugh.

Taneleer invited Strange and Loki, Mantis, and Wanda back tomorrow morning to begin a spell to locate the Mind gem.

Spell. That still made Thor want to laugh. There was a small part of him that still thought it was all coincidence. Strange’s arrival was causing Thor to war with his reason though. It was hard enough dealing with pirates and the damage they caused, but to know the curses and magic they professed to harness was also real? Sweeping through the seas in an invisible wave to ruin lives? It was all too much.

~~~~~~

The next morning Thor awoke to see Loki’s empty hammock and went with Peter back to Taneleer’s house for breakfast.

They then traveled to the other end of the island after a servant told them where Taneleer was and they saw Strange sitting, eyes closed, legs crossed while Mantis and Wanda stood nearby.

Mantis had her eyes closed as well and seemed rooted to the spot.

Thor tried to look for Loki, eyes peering through the dense trees. He spotted Taneleer’s white fur off some way, near a beach off the curve of the island, and Loki was next to him. Thor walked towards them.

“I would not do that if I were you.”

Thor turned as Strange spoke. “What are you doing?”

“Harnessing the spell to locate the Mind gem. It could take half a day or less than that, I do not know.”

Thor glanced at Loki. “Why should I not disturb Loki?”

“He has vital information for Taneleer. And Taneleer sees potential in him.”

“What kind of potential?” Thor frowned. The wind kicked up, tugging at his ponytail. He noticed Loki’s hair was down, even this far away.

“His magic,” Wanda finally spoke up.

Thor turned to her.

“He could be as powerful as I if he learns to control it.”

“Loki is not a witch,” Thor humphed.

“No, he is a sorcerer, like Strange.”

Thor opened his mouth to disapprove.

“Why do you doubt what you have seen?” Strange opened his eyes. “Why do you still ignore the signs about your brother?”

“What signs? What are you talking about?” He turned back to Taneleer and Loki, but they were gone.

A bell rang from the ship and Thor grabbed Peter’s arm. “We have to get back.”

“Let me.” Strange stood.

“But your spell,” Thor protested.

“It can wait.” Stephen took hold of Thor and Peter and the world rushed back, his feet didn’t move, but then he was on the ship.

“Wha-?” Thor turned to say something to Strange, but he was gone too.

Peter laughed, clearly having enjoyed that, and jerked at Thor’s shirt. “I think we have to go down!”

Thor rushed down the steps, hearing raised voices. He stopped in the galley and found Jarvis and Loki locked in a struggle.

Loki threw Jarvis onto the cutting board, grabbed a knife and raised it, to plunge it into Jarvis’ throat.

“Loki!” Thor cried, then saw the angry manic scowl on his face before he ducked down. Something rattled the boards under their feet.

“No!” Jarvis dove down but was thrown back.

Loki stood, yellow gem in his hand. He laughed, a crazy thing bursting from his throat.

“It will kill you!” Jarvis dusted himself off.

“I doubt it.” Loki went to walk up the stairs, but Thor got in his way.

“I cannot allow you to leave, brother.”

“Get out of my way, Thor. I will not ask a second time.”

Suddenly Loki was blasted with a ball of white light and he went sprawling back.

Thor spun around to see Taneleer on the stairs, eyes glowing white.

“I have safe guarded the Reality stone under the suggestion from your father. I saw you coming here under a banner of fire and death. I will not let you destroy the world.”

Loki got up on his knees, snarling. “You are foolish, an elder of the Old World. I will not be brought down by you!”

Then there was a loud thud and Loki collapsed.

Banner stood behind him with a large green ledger.

Thor stared with wide eyes, glancing between Banner and Taneleer for a moment, then ran a hand over his face. “What did you get yourself into Loki?”

~~~~

When Loki awoke in the brig, he spotted Thor leaning against the empty cell next to his, lantern shining softly on his face.

“Why?”

Loki groaned, getting up and pressed himself against the cool bars to help his aching head, ignoring the shackles on his wrists and ankles.

“Loki, tell me!”

Loki chuckled. “Now you want answers. You came this far and never suspected a thing, how typical.”

“Why did you take the Mind gem? Why did you try to kill Jarvis?”

Loki shook his head.

“You will hang.” Thor frowned.

“A fate I deserve,” Loki muttered.

“No, Loki.” Thor pushed himself away from the cell and stared at Loki. “I just got you back, I will not lose you again.”

“I was already lost, the moment I came aboard this ship.”

Thor pounded his fist against the bars. “Stop speaking in riddles.”

“I am trying to tell you what you want.” Loki moved closer to Thor, staring him in the eye. “Do you not think I already knew I would hang for my magic, my witchcraft? I thought at least I would die with a purpose.”

“And what purpose is that? Destroying the entire world? Decimating the seven seas?”

“You do not understand. We would be safe, if we just went back to Odin-“

“But I am employed to stop pirates, I could not sail the seas if the seas are gone.”

“I just desired a safer passage, same as you.” Loki sat down on the floor in the corner. The chains on his shackles clinked and rested in between his feet.

“Do you serve Thanos?”

Loki smiled, closing his eyes. “Now you are asking the right questions, brother.”

“Loki,” Thor growled, getting tired of the mind games.

“I believe you already know the answer to that question. You have known it for some time, you just did not wish to know the truth.”

“But why help us? Why be in the proximity of the other gems?”

“Because once I had the Mind gem, I could control Taneleer and roll back the fog, alerting Thanos that the island and the other gems were waiting for him.”

“And what would you gain as a reward for your work? Safe passage back home? Do you not think Thanos would have no use for you?”

Loki opened his eyes and stared at the shackles on his wrists.

“He is just using you,” Thor said softly, leaning to look at Loki.

“I know that!” Loki snarled, head snapping up. “Just as he al-“ He huffed and stopped talking, as if he had said too much.

Something awful crawled its way up Thor’s throat. “Loki? What did Thanos do to you?”

Loki’s fingers played against the metal, a habit he had since a child. A nervous tick of his hands. He shook his head. “It does not matter.”

“It does to me. You are my brother and if Thanos used you as his puppet to get the gems then-“

Loki’s eyes were dark as they flicked to Thor’s face. “Then what? What can you possibly do against Thanos? Quill and his crew were lucky to take out one of his lieutenants but lost one of their own in the process. This is not a mindless battle against a group of drunk pirates. There will be casualties.”

Thor thought for a moment. “I do not want you to be one of them, unintentional or not. I will do everything I can to make sure you do not hang. Just tell me what you know, and I will speak to Captain Rogers.”

Loki sighed. “Just leave.”

“Why are you insistent on dying?”

“Because I am worthless! I am nothing! If you rob me of my purpose, then there is nothing left!”

Thor was taken aback by the emotion in Loki’s voice, the tears in his eyes. “Loki, you have a purpose, you just-“

“Have to make something of myself?” Loki snorted. “I have heard that my whole life from you and Odin.”

Thor frowned at the name of their father. “Why are you-?”

“He is not my father. I am not Odin’s son. I was adopted.”

Thor shook his head. “You are my brother.”

“Then why can I do magic and you cannot?”

Thor leaned back. “I do not know.”

“I found a purpose,” Loki said softly after a moment.

“With Thanos?”

Loki’s tired eyes met Thor’s. “Yes.”

“How did he come to trust you?”

“He said I had potential to pull some of the strongest magic users to me and that only I could find the Reality gem. He was close to finding the others.”

“I do not think this was part of his plan. What will he-?”

“He will keel haul me, find the most brutal way to kill me once he has his hands on me.” Loki ran a hand into his hair.

“We will not let him do that!” Thor growled.

Loki offered a small smile. “Your anger is welcome, but how will you prevent that?”

“We are safe here with Taneleer and we have the last three gems. We can bring the fight to Thanos and end it.”

Loki hummed. “You should go talk with your Captain, sort out a plan. I will not be going anywhere.”

Thor knew from that change in topic he wasn’t going to get anything else from Loki and got up, going to the stairs.

~~~~~

“How can we even trust anything he told you?” Stark paced Rogers’ cabin.

“I know Loki’s honesty when I hear it. He thinks he is going to die. I do not believe he is lying now.” Thor watched Stark.

“Let me get this straight then,” Rogers walked over. “Loki was going to use the Mind gem to control Taneleer to reveal the island and signal Thanos to come collect the final gems?”

Thor nodded.

“How does he know how to wield it?”

“I do not know, but when he took the Mind gem from Jarvis’ safe, he held it in his hand without any repercussions.”

“The only way he could have managed that and not been killed instantly is he must have held another gem,” Jarvis said from the table.

“Have you held the Mind gem?” Thor glanced at him.

“Yes, but only for brief moments. Master Stark and I have been studying it, along with Dr. Banner. Taneleer and Strange are the first people I have heard of harnessing a gem and their power.”

“So he has not told us everything then,” Natasha sighed. “Shall I retrieve the information from him?” She stood, gazing at Rogers.

“Wait.” Rogers held up a hand, thinking.

Thor straightened. “Are you going to torture him?”

Nat shrugged. “If he works for Thanos, he is a pirate and he has vital information about Thanos. Any means necessary.”

Thor shook his head. “Loki is my brother and while he went to Thanos to find his own path, I do not think he has come here willingly.”

“What do you mean?” Rogers frowned.

“Loki has been different ever since we found him. He is not the man I knew and certain topics he has shied away from. Thanos did something to him and I want to know what before we decide his fate.”

“Very well. Taneleer has already been told about the Mind gem and we are going to discuss battle strategies in the event Thanos finds us here,” Rogers told him.

Thor nodded and walked out of the cabin and down to the brig.

~~~~~~

_ Thanos’ heavy footsteps came closer, out of his cabin as Loki struggled in the holds of the black clad lieutenants. “My general tells me you refuse to fall in line.” Thanos stared down at Loki. _

_ Loki pulled free. “I am not a slave or a cabin boy! I am a son of Odin-!” _

_ “Are you now? I have met Odin, years ago.” Thanos’ lips pulled back in a small smile. “You do not look like him.” Thanos stepped closer. “What do you want?” _

_ Loki was taken aback, surprised by the direct question. _

_ “You came here, climbed aboard for my help. What do you seek?” _

_ Loki held his head high. “To sail the seas, causing mayhem and misery.” _

_ “To teach Odin a lesson.” _

_ Loki blinked. How did Thanos know-? _

_ “You are adopted. Odin is not your father. I sense an ability about you that Odin does not possess.” Thanos stepped up and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. It was warm and thick. “I will help you harness this power inside you so you can wield it. In turn you will stay here, as part of my crew.” _

_ Loki nodded. _

_ “You will serve me?” _

_ Loki hesitated and the hand on his shoulder tightened. _

_ “You will serve me.” _

_ Loki gave a nod. “Yes.” _

_ “Good. Now, on your knees.” Thanos gave a small push, pressing his hips forward as an indication of what he wanted. _

_ “What?” Loki felt a chill against his back. _

_ “On your knees. You agreed to serve me.” _

_ Loki shook his head, a fierce blush spreading across his cheeks. “I am not that kind of man!” _

_ Thanos’ hand slid to Loki’s throat. _

_ Loki reached for a dagger on his person. _

_ Thanos grabbed his wrist and knocked the dagger out. It clattered on the deck. “My general told me you are that kind of man, watched you from afar with your brother. Now you can do as I say, or I will throw you in the ocean and you can swim back to Odin as a worthless excuse for a son.” _

_ Loki struggled. _

_ “Which will it be?” Thanos pulled Loki up, off his feet. _

_ Loki’s heart hammered in his breast, he was sure Thanos could easily toss him overboard. “I-I will serve!” _

_ Thanos grinned and dropped Loki. _

_ While Loki rubbed at his throat, Thanos popped the buttons on his breeches and took his cock out. It was thick, already swelling. _

_ Loki glanced up at Thanos, then shuffled to his knees, taking the head into his mouth. _

_ Thanos grinned. _

_ When he reached his release, he pulled his cock from Loki’s mouth and let the sticky fluid splash over Loki’s lips and cheeks. Some managed to get on his forehead. Loki stood, to wipe it away. _

_ “No.” Thanos grabbed Loki’s wrist. “Leave it.” _

_ Something crawled hot through Loki’s belly. Shame. _

_ Thanos dropped Loki’s arm and the lieutenants showed Loki the main deck to get to work. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki came out of his memory and punched the bars. He hissed and rubbed his knuckles.

“Loki?”

Loki turned, seeing Thor come around the other cells. “Back down already?”

“Are you alright?”

Loki shrugged.

“Will you tell me what Thanos did you?”

“I work for him. What else is there?” Loki didn’t look at Thor.

“He did something to you. You have acted strangely ever since you were brought on. You said some odd things when we made love.”

Loki snorted. “You expect me to remember what I said?”

“You have a great memory. You are hiding the truth from me.”

Loki huffed.

“Do you care so little about your fate that you would rather be tortured and killed just to spite me?”

Loki turned sharply. “Tortured?”

Thor nodded. “Nat is very skilled at it, and Rogers will let her do so if you do not tell me anything.”

“You are nothing more than a gang of brutes,” Loki snarled.

Thor sighed. “I am trying to prevent this.” 

“It would be no worse than what Thanos did,” Loki said slowly and shrugged.

“But why did-?”

“Because for the years I was with him, it kept me in line.”

“All of this, just for some magical gems.” Thor shook his head. “Was it worth it?”

Loki shivered.

“Was it worth all of the people dying? Was it worth Thanos breaking you?”

“He did not break me.”

“You are a different man,” Thor protested.

“He did not break me!”

Thor’s hands pulled Loki against the bars, hard.

Loki grunted.

“You will hang, you will be taken from me again because you are too stubborn to admit the truth! I will not let you throw your life away, brother!”

Loki opened his mouth to retort, but Thor kept going.

“Do you think this is what mother wanted for you? She thought you dead just as I did. Throwing yourself in with pirates for some imagined slight against you from father? She would not want you to waste your life, to have failed our name.”

“Wh-what?” Loki pulled away, the word failure ringing in his head.

~~~~~

_ Gaulgrave Holm sat in the distance, smoke rising from the battle torn island. _

_ Thanos shook his head as Loki was shoved before him. “I am disappointed in you Loki. You failed me, failed to get the Space gem.” _

_ “If you would just give me a second chance, I assure you I can.” Loki’s skin was cold, sweat covered his body. He was scared. He was ready to flee, somehow. _

_ Thanos’ lieutenants slowly surrounded him. _

_ He’d have to talk his way out of this. He had gotten quite good at avoiding Thanos’ wrath, though sometimes Loki wondered if it was because Thanos wanted to be lenient. _

_ “We have wasted time here. Plans must be reworked. We need a new approach to get the gem.” _

_ “I can get it for you, I swear.” _

_ Thanos frowned and hummed. “I will get the gem.” _

_ Loki’s face fell. _

_ Thanos pushed Loki into his lieutenants’ arms. “Strip him and tie him to the main mast.” _

_ Loki struggled, grunting as he pulled free and attempted to stab one lieutenant. _

_ The largest of the lieutenants snarled and punched Loki in the face, before twisting his wrist till he cried out as he dropped the knife. _

_ He was dragged down the steps and to the mast. _

_ Loki tried to pull away from the hands that yanked and tore and ripped his clothes off, but then he was bare, pale skin bright under the sun. _

_ A breeze kicked up and Loki shivered as his front was pressed against the smooth warm wood of the mast. His wrists were bound over each other as his arms encircled the mast. _

_ “Fifteen lashes.” _

_ Loki shuddered as Thanos came closer, casting a shadow over him. _

_ The only indication a whip had been handed over was the whistle and then crack across Loki’s back. _

_ He cried out and he wished he could say it was more in surprise than pain. _

_ Three more blows landed in quick succession and Loki ground his teeth, trying to focus on the deck under his boots. Pain burned hot across his back. _

_ Four more blows landed, and Loki pressed himself against the mast as he felt blood drip on his shoulders as the whip was swung back. Blood dripped down his back slowly. _

_ The next four caused the blood to flow faster. _

_ Loki tugged at the rope holding his hands, twisting his wrists. _

_ “Don’t move,” the female lieutenant snarled. _

_ Loki panted through the pain as the last few blows didn’t land. _

_ He shifted his footing, then yelped as one blow snapped hard across his raw back. _

_ The lieutenants chuckled. _

_ Another blow came and he blinked tears away from his eyes. _

_ The final blow fell, and he sniffed, pressing his face into the crook of his arm, trying not to cry. _

_ “Now.” Thanos’ fingers curled into Loki’s longer hair and tugged. _

_ Loki made a small noise as his back arched. _

_ “You will stay here and take what you are given while I rework the strategy.” _

_ “Wh-?” Loki’s head was shoved against the mast and his legs kicked apart. His breeches which had been pushed down were hacked and cut through before his ankles were bound to the mast. _

_ “Obsidian,” the female lieutenant said, nudging the large man. “You first. Split him open.” _

_ Loki choked on a sob as a thick hand was pressed to his bleeding back and he could hear fabric rustling. _

_ Then after a few moments of the wind blowing and the lieutenants breathing softly, hard flesh slapped against Loki’s buttocks, pressing against his hole. _

_ “No!” He knew what they intended, and he tugged hard at the rope holding him. The hand pressed harder at his back, and he whimpered as he stilled. _

_ Obsidian’s cock, aided by something slick pushed along Loki’s cheeks, where the man rutted for some time. _

_ Loki ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut to try and block everything out. _

_ Then Obsidian shoved in and Loki screamed. _

_ After that it was a blur from his tears as he wept with each trust, each cock that entered him. He was coated in multiple releases as the sun grew hotter and higher in the sky. _

_ Some of the crew then swarmed Loki with foul smelling bodies, releasing in thick gunky bursts. _

_ Loki sobbed and strained at the rope, rubbing his wrists till they were sore. He wasn’t sure if they were bleeding. _

_ After at least five of the crew were finished, Thanos came to Loki. He put a hand on Loki’s burning shoulder. _

_ He hissed. _

_ “You fail me again and I will not hesitate to feed you to the sharks.” _

_ Loki nodded. _

_ Something was set down on the deck. _

_ Loki gasped and tensed as water dribbled down his back. _

_ “This will sting.” Thanos pressed a cool cloth to Loki’s back and he wriggled, the salt seeped into his wounds. _

_ Thanos patted lightly with the cloth, down Loki’s back. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to breathe through the throbbing pain. _

_ After two more passes, Thanos seemed satisfied. He cut Loki’s legs loose. Thanos’ warm fingers found Loki’s thighs as he moved his legs, to get cramps out. _

_ Loki’s stomach rolled, he felt ill. _

_ Thanos dragged the cool cloth up Loki’s thighs and over his buttocks. _

_ He shivered under the cool water, gooseflesh popping out over his body. _

_ Thanos cut Loki’s wrists free and dragged him into his cabin. _

_ Loki tried not to stumble. _

_ Thanos’ cabin seemed like the man never stayed in it. _

_ It had a trunk in one corner, a desk with a ready ink bottle in another, and a large chest of drawers in the same wall as the trunk. The middle was overtaken by a cot. It was very sparse. _

_ The cot had a wooden frame, just like Loki’s back home… _

_ The doors were sealed with a click as Thanos locked them. _

_ Loki turned to him, eyes wide, unaware he had been let go. _

_ “You will stay here as you heal because there is no doctor on board. You will not be disturbed.” _

_ Loki blinked, not sure what to say. “Thank you,” he found himself whispering after a moment. _

_ Thanos’ lips twitched into a small smile. “I must fetch something, but I will return.” Thanos unlocked the doors, left, and locked them again before walking off. _

_ Loki went and tried to open the desk drawers, but they were locked. _

_ He went over to the trunk and opened the lid with a grunt as it put pressure through his shoulders. Inside was a sketch of a little girl with no date, a small blue folded dress that had some tears in it, two letters of adoption, and a sketch for a glove that held all the gems around it. Indents were labeled where each would go. It seemed simple, but that meant Thanos couldn’t touch any of the gems like everyone else. _

_ Loki’s lip curled back in a snarl. Then why the training so he could pick up the gems? Why not have the crew devastate each place the gems were at and then add them to the glove? Loki tossed the sketch back in and slammed the trunk’s lid down. _

_ He huffed and sat on the cot, hoping to bleed on Thanos’ sheets. _

_ He gazed at his wrists, rubbing one gently with his thumb. He hoped with every rock of the ship that he could please Thanos, to prevent an untimely death at the bottom of the ocean. If it came to it, he could end his own life… _

_ Loki shook his head. That was a cowardly decision. He’d never be accepted into Heaven and his family line if he were to do that. _

_ He sighed. In his heart of hearts, he knew he was a coward. Thanos probably knew that too. They both were aware of the lengths Loki would go to to avoid death. _

_ Loki heard footsteps approaching the cabin and he turned. _

_ Thanos unlocked the doors and entered. “Kneel.” _

_ Loki wrung his hands, a habit he had when he was nervous. _

_ “Turn around and kneel with your behind up.” _

_ Loki’s cheeks burned hot at the suggestive position but did so. _

_ Thanos came over and pulled the pillow down to put under Loki’s elbows. “Do not move.” Thanos apparently had something in his hand, because Loki felt a tip of a plunger at his sore and abused hole. _

_ “Wh-what are you doing?” He turned, rolling over onto his back. His gaze flicked to Thanos’ hands and saw a small syringe type container. _

_ “This is to clean you out.” _

_ “I thought you said there was no doctor on board,” Loki snapped. _

_ “There is not, but there is one woman. I would hate for her to be revolting among men with a stench from her lower regions.” _

_ Loki’s cheeks burned hotter. “I am not-!” _

_ “I can leave you sticky inside if that is what you wish.” Thanos leaned back. _

_ “No!” Loki sat up with a wince, back protesting greatly. _

_ Thanos arched an eyebrow. _

_ “Please continue,” Loki muttered and rolled back over, biting his lip. _

_ Thanos pushed the tip in and the plunger eased the warm water into Loki. _

_ He grunted as discomfort formed after a few moments. He wriggled. _

_ Thanos circled the cot and grabbed a bucket that was under the desk and came back over. Thanos grabbed Loki by the shoulder and pulled him back into a squatting position. “Move back.” _

_ Loki inched till Thanos’ hand slid to his hip. _

_ “You can let go any time you want. The bucket will catch it.” _

_ Loki made a small noise and let out the water and the releases that had been in his body. He felt better, but also degraded. His family had wealth, he wasn’t some lowly- _

_ Thanos set the bucket aside. He undid his breeches and got his cock out. He pushed Loki back against the pillow. _

_ Loki whimpered. _

_ Thanos groaned softly as he stroked himself. _

_ Loki twitched, feeling an urge to run, but Thanos’ hand gripped his neck and Loki stilled. _

_ Thanos kept going till without any warning, he pushed in to Loki. _

_ Loki cried out, new pain blooming up from his sore hole. _

_ “We will raze Gaulgrave Holm to the ground and you will find me the gem. No mistakes this time.” He pushed all the way in, and Loki gripped the side of the cot. “Do you understand?” _

_ “Yes! I will do whatever you want.” _

_ Thanos smiled and set a hard pace, rocking the cot and pushing air from Loki’s lungs. _

_ Loki ground his teeth and sobbed as Thanos continued. _

_ Loki closed his eyes, feeling the warm tears roll over the bridge of his nose. _

_ Thanos grunted and warm release shot deep into Loki. _

_ Loki startled out of wherever he had wandered and flopped onto his side as Thanos pulled out. “Can I-? May I have something more to get clean with?” _

_ “No.” Thanos tucked himself away and fixed his attire before leaving to lock Loki in again. _

_ Loki curled up. _

~~~~~

“Loki?”

Loki blinked, Thor’s concerned face stared at him between the bars.

Loki turned away, warm tears rolling down his cheeks, which he brushed at.

“I lost you for a moment.”

Loki sat back against the bars, shackles reminding him of his situation.

“I assume Thanos hurt you something awful.”

“Why do you think my state is because of Thanos?” Loki snarled.

“Loki,” Thor said softly, they both knew the memory had been pulled from Loki’s mind due to Thor’s outburst. “Why do you refuse to tell me what he did?”

“Why do you insist on knowing?”

“We cannot keep talking in circles. I do not have much time before I must tell the others what I know. Then they will force you to tell them.” Thor wrapped a hand around the bar closest to Loki. “I do not want you hurt.”

Loki snorted. “You are too late for that.”

“Please,” Thor pleaded. “You would rather die and let Thanos win? What about your knives? The ones you swore you would drive into Thanos’ chest? Would that promise have been for nothing?”

Loki opened his mouth to respond.

“You are strong, Loki. We all know and have seen what you have done.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “I thought you did not believe in my magic.”

“With my mind, no. But my heart has told me otherwise. You are still my brother, the man that I love. I suppose I have always known and just failed to see. Use your powers and prove Thanos wrong, show him you are much stronger than a tool, that you are a son of Odin. I believe in you.”

Loki stared into Thor’s earnest eyes. He looked away after a moment. “You will see me differently after…It was humiliating.”

Thor reached through the bars to wrap a hand around Loki’s arm.

Loki moved to grab Thor’s hand.

“I am not going anywhere. Thanos is a monster. If you weathered him, I can listen to what you have to say.”

Loki started out with how he had left home, passing through ports and off ships, trying to find someone who would overlook the name of Odin.

He had spotted Thanos’ flag ship one night in a harbor and after finding out there were no recruitments for crew, he paid for a sail out into the harbor and swam to the ship, climbing aboard before they set sail.

He paused as he began to speak of swearing his allegiance to Thanos.

“What is it?”

Loki took a deep breath. “When we make love…you are aware that from time to time I like to take your manhood into my mouth like a woman?”

“Of course.” Thor smiled softly and brushed Loki’s skin with his thumb.

“Thanos…insisted that is how I show my loyalty.”

Thor’s eyes flashed in anger, sparking from the lantern light. He looked ready to commit murder.

“He said we had been watched so he knew I was that kind of man and pushed me to my knees.”

“That is dreadful,” Thor said slowly.

“Spare me your pity,” Loki sighed. “There is more.” He told Thor of three years of traveling with Thanos, focusing his magic, Thanos’ plan to get the gems.

The lieutenants hated Loki, but never said anything to Thanos’ face.

Loki slowly got better and practiced with his power, able to make copies of himself, alter his appearance, and other skills.

Thanos had given him the bright golden sash as a token of his appreciation on how well Loki was doing.

Then as they came to Holm, to set the first part of the plan in motion, Thanos had given Loki the knives. “To show the world how brutal you really are. Plunge them into our enemies’ chests, be the terror I know you can be,” Thanos had said when he had handed them over.

Loki had sworn to do so and gone with the lieutenants to Holm, killing many people and aiding in burning the place down. But he had failed to find the gem.

Everyone refused to talk.

Loki had been dragged back to Thanos.

Loki’s hands clenched. “I had failed him. I still ached for you. I couldn’t torture the people with their crying babes. No matter how much he had changed me, I still held on to the stubborn part of our family line. Thanos had me bound to the mast and whipped fifteen times.”

Thor suddenly realized Loki had not taken his shirt off at all this entire time, despite being drenched by the sea. Younger, he would run around half naked so his body could be washed by the sea.

“Then the-the largest lieutenant took out his manhood and he-“ Loki choked on a sob. Tears ran down his face.

Thor hadn’t seen Loki cry since they were children. He squeezed Loki’s hand, heart aching.

“He used me like a woman! They all took turns! Even the crew joined in. I was disgusting!” His shame quickly turned to anger. “I could not stop them, and they enjoyed every second of it, believing it was what I deserved for trying to come onboard.”

“I wish you had more knives to dig into every one of their chests.”

Loki smiled softly, brushing at his tears with the back of his hand. “There is still more.”

Thor’s heart ached like it would split in two. He wished Loki hadn’t undergone such pain to get here, to get back. He wished Loki had never met Thanos. That would have meant they would not have reunited though...Thor bit his lip, conflicted.

“Thanos came and cleaned me up, taking me to his cabin to rest. But then he further embarrassed me by forcing me to perform the enema.” Loki huffed. “Once I was clean, he took me in his bed, swearing I would give him what he wanted, or he would kill me.”

Thor said nothing for a long moment.

“Now you know why I would rather die than let anyone else know what was done to me.” Loki ran a hand through his hair, pushing the slight curls back.

“I am sure they will understand.”

“What?” Loki yanked his hand from Thor’s. “You would tell them?”

“To prove your innocence, that you were only under duress from Thanos.”

“I helped in the destruction of two towns and watched people be slaughtered. That does not make me innocent. I have made peace with my actions and how I am and am willing to-“

“No, Loki! I will not let you die before your time!”

A moment passed and Loki smiled softly, glad for Thor’s anger. “Do you want to know how I found you?”

“What do you mean?” Thor’s anger quickly gave way to confusion.

“The strange man was at Holm, he was real, hiding the gem. Thanos’ lieutenants ripped him apart to get the Space gem. Thanos used it to transport the ships further south. We spotted your ship, then headed right for the Cay. It was destroyed and I had time to perfect my story. Two days before you were to pass by, Thanos transported the ships onward and I readied my vessel. It would fall apart when I tugged it. I pushed into the sea and waited.”

Thor frowned.

“You see? I was with Thanos from the very beginning. I had my plan to get here all along.”

“But you did not expect us to foil you, or for Taneleer to react. Now you are stuck between being hanged or killed by Thanos. I understand your reason, but I do not like it.” Thor got up.

“You do not have to like it. I know what I am. And all your love cannot protect me from that,” Loki spoke to his boots, Thor’s old boots.

Thor shook his head and went back up to Rogers.

~~~~~

Rogers leaned on the table. “There is just one thing I do not understand. Why did Loki let us get here before taking the Mind gem? Why not harness it and control us to get into Knowhere first?”

“Maybe the gem Strange has would have been closed off to him if he tried that,” Stark offered.

“And this is not the first time I have seen Loki,” Jarvis put in. “Hence his urgency if someone figured out what he was up to.”

What? Thor turned to him. Then the odd interaction when Loki came onboard-“When did you see him first?”

“I did not realize it was him at the time. It was over a year ago and the ship was in port. I was in a market for fresh fruit when I felt someone watching me. I turned to see a person across the way, leaning against the wall that supported a small bridge across a river. I was unsure if it was a man or a woman. The hair was not kept back, but they wore breeches. I went over and was pierced by blue eyes. The voice that came softly to my ears was light and asked about the ship, which I readily told them, not realizing my error. They wanted to know what I carried, and I sensed they did not mean the fruits. I went to pull away and a scowl adorned the fair face. They grabbed me and shoved me against the wall, and then I could tell it was a man. He was crowded against me, demanding who I worked for. I told him with a warning that if he had any intention of attacking us, he would be thwarted. He smiled and leaned back. Something elsewhere caught his attention and he left.” Jarvis’ eyes found Thor’s. “He knew that I had the gem and while I was suspicious of letting him be onboard, I never thought he would attempt to help us.”

“What is the point?” Natasha sighed.

“That Thanos has been searching for the gems for some time and Loki knew that when coming onboard. He may not have known I had the Mind gem, but if he did, it only adds to what Thor said that this was planned from the start.” Jarvis leaned back in his seat.

Thor’s heart beat fast. Would that mean they would agree to see Loki hang? After all, he had been with Thanos ravaging cities for the gems for years now and had tried to kill Jarvis for one.

“That being said, I think it would not suit us to see Loki hang.” Jarvis moved to stand up.

Thor’s heart soared.

“He tried to kill you!” Stark interjected.

“Yes, and I doubt he knew Taneleer would intervene. And from what Thor has told us, Loki has every reason to want Thanos dead, just as much as we do. This will give Loki a chance to prove himself and we can use the gems we have to fight Thanos.”

Rogers turned to Thor and handed him a set of keys. “Do not remove the shackles on his wrists just yet, I want to make sure he will not turn on us before he is fully released.”

Thor took the keys. “And I am to watch him.”

Rogers nodded.

Thor gave a soft “Thank you” to them, a nod, and went back down to Loki.

~~~~

“I assume you are to be my jailer,” Loki said as Thor unlocked the shackles on his feet and dragged him up onto the top deck.

“They do not trust you, so I am watching you.”

“I see. Is that why we are here in front of everyone?” Loki glanced around at the people trying hard not to stare.

“You have been sitting down in the brig all day. You smell. And I am sure you want to be clean. I will take you onto the island to do so.”

Loki opened his mouth, likely to protest.

“Or we can stay here, and they can all watch.” Thor was in no mood to argue.

Loki’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he nodded at the island.

Thor and Loki descended the gangplank and tramped into the forest.

The afternoon sun cut in and reflected off a large pool towards the curve of the island, protected by some hills.

Thor sat on the bank and took his boots off, putting his feet in the cold water.

Loki glanced at Thor. “Will I have a change of clothes?”

“Banner will supply some when you get back. If they have time to air, that will help.”

Loki rolled his eyes but undid his boots and breeches, stripping till he paused at his shirt. He cleared his throat and held his hands out to Thor.

Thor raised his head.

“How am I supposed to get undressed with my hands bound?” Loki’s tone was sharp, he was impatient.

“I would have thought you would not want me to see you on display,” Thor told him slowly.

Loki scowled, cheeks blooming with color again. He jumped into the pool, holding his wrists up to keep the shackles from getting wet and rusting.

Thor’s heart ached. He wanted to see Loki run his hands through his hair, water dripping off his body like a nymph. Thor slid into the pool, water soaking his breeches up to his waist. He waded over to Loki, who had his back turned to Thor. “Loki.”

Loki turned and held his wrists out.

Thor had the keys in an inner pocket of his coat, and he pulled them out. He paused and started Loki in the eye. “You try anything, and we will leave you for Thanos to find.” He grabbed Loki’s wrist.

“I understand,” Loki muttered, voice soft like he was a young boy.

Thor undid the shackles and tossed them on the bank.

Loki moved to take his shirt off. He paused. “Are you staying?” He arched an eyebrow at Thor. “I am not incompetent.”

“I have not seen your body in years, Loki. I understand if you want to hide it, but no one can see.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You just want to please yourself,” he hissed.

“No, I want to understand.”

“What do you mean?”

Thor slowly wrapped his arms around Loki. “Let me see your scars. The physical proof of what Thanos did.”

Loki stiffened in Thor’s hold.

“I will not think less of you, I promise.” He let go and Loki slowly took his shirt off and turned around, dunking his hands to gather water and splash it over his face and neck.

Thor watched Loki bend, his back muscles moving as if they were trapped under the crisscrossing lines. There were lighter ones near his shoulders and further down, but the thickest ones were down his back. “How can we kill Thanos?”

Loki sighed and ran wet hands into his hair. He turned back to Thor. “You cannot. You might be able to use the gems and destroy his army, but in the end it will be too much.”

Thor’s brows furrowed. That couldn’t be. Then how were they to rid the seas of his intent?

“Only I can kill him.”

“What?”

“My daggers, the ones he gave me. Only they can kill Thanos.”

“He gave them to you knowing that?” Thor’s eyebrows now rose.

“I do not think he believed me capable of leaving him or wishing him ill.”

Thor smiled. “Then let us prove him wrong.” He kissed Loki and pulled him close, bodies sliding together. Thor pulled back to mutter against Loki’s lips, “Let us work together, Loki. Show my friends what you can do and that you more than a tool to Thanos. Fighting side by side like we used to.”

“It is what you always wanted.” Loki’s smile wavered.

Thor cupped Loki’s cheek, stroking his ear. “We will tell mother and father what we did, that their faith in Taneleer was well placed. We have three gems and a chance. Tell Banner and Jarvis the poison to take on Thanos’ crew. I will make sure you get close to Thanos to drive your knives into his chest.”

Loki leaned to kiss Thor again and push him back a little.

Thor would swear later the wetness on his cheeks was from splashing and not Loki’s tears.

~~~~~

Once they were back at night fall and Loki had been given new clothes, Thor explained his reason for not keeping Loki in chains. “I say we use the gems we have and bring the fight to Thanos.”

“With all of us, we are still hopelessly outmatched,” Strange cut in as they sat under the lantern light. “One ship against Thanos’ flag would be enough, but not when he has his lieutenants and his crew that can swarm vessels.”

“What about your Fury?” Loki was leaning against the mast.

A warm breeze blew. Everyone stared at him.

“Your commander? He has enough ships to even the odds.”

“But he is nowhere near us. If we brought Thanos here, there would be no time for Fury to aid in the fight,” Rogers told him.

Loki’s eyes flicked to Strange. “We have all the time in the world.”

~~~~~

“I pray this works,” Rogers muttered, days later as they made their way towards South America. He stood near the bow of the ship, Loki next to him, Thor behind.

“If it does not then we are all doomed,” Loki told him.

“I am glad Taneleer gave us the gem,” Thor said, turning from the bow as foam sprayed up in a higher arc, indicating rougher waters.

Rogers quickly made his way to Stark and Thor pulled Loki back.

Thick dark storm clouds rushed closer from the horizon.

“Get below in case we hit a storm,” Thor told Loki. “You have to protect the gem.”

Loki nodded and went to his hammock.

The reality gem rested in a box in the little cubby hole where his daggers were stashed.

The ship eventually began to rock and sway through the storm, then pitched hard, at least as hard as possible and Loki held onto his hammock, staring up the stairs as rain came down through the hatch.

Loki moved up the stairs and heaved the hatch open. He slid onto the deck and closed the hatch.

Thor was calling for the guns to be loaded, and Nat was nowhere to be seen, likely below already.

Loki stood and attempted to peer through the pouring rain for an enemy. Among the waves he saw a large ship. The outline was nothing magnificent, but a chill ran down Loki’s spine. He knew that was Thanos.

Loki turned to find Quill. Mantis and Wanda could help keep Thanos back till Strange arrived.

Loki tried to move with the ship, getting pelted with rain as wisps of his hair stuck to his face.

Suddenly someone grabbed Loki at the bow and turned him around. It was Barton. “What are you doing up here? I thought you were supposed to be protecting the gem!”

“I need to find Quill; you will not be able to hold Thanos back without Strange!” Loki gazed about the rain slick deck. “Where is he?”

“Probably helping with the guns below deck like any sane person,” Barton grumbled.

Loki moved towards the stairs, Barton right behind him.

“What I do not understand is how Thanos found us so quickly,” Barton huffed, turning to watch the ship come closer to their broad side.

“He has the space gem, it allows him to move over the waters like no other ship,” Loki explained as he opened the hatch.

“I understand that. But how did he know where we were? Did he just try certain spots?”

Loki’s head ached softly and then the feeling moved, like something was tugging at him. Somehow he knew it was Thanos, somehow there was a connection. But it was too late to turn and run even if Loki had wanted to. They had to stand and fight. He descended to the guns; the hatch closed behind him. “Wanda, Mantis?” He walked down the line.

They were near the back, looking over weapons.

“We need to act fast and protect the ship. Otherwise, we will all be slaughtered. The crew will come first.” Loki grabbed Wanda’s hand.

She shuddered, body locked still for a moment.

Loki spoke to her mind, asking her to take the recipe to poison Thanos’ crew and multiply it among those fighting, on any sharp objects they held. He pulled back and she nodded.

He went to the stairs, heading for his cot. Barton still followed.

Loki pulled his knives out, cinching the belt on and then grabbed the box that held the Reality gem. He opened it.

“Wait.” Barton put a hand on his shoulder. “We have to wait for Strange.”

“He needs a clear path back here. I am providing a way.” He grabbed the gem and red lines crawled up his body, into his eyes as he cried out.

Red swirled around and up through the ship, parting the stormy skies in an instant.

Rogers shouted for the guns to fire and for the crew to prepare to be boarded.

Loki put the gem back in the box, hand shaking as he tucked it away.

Barton stared at him with wide eyes.

Loki rushed up the stairs.

“You cannot go up there with that! What if someone tries to take it? Who knows what it does?” Barton followed him.

Ignoring him, Loki turned to Thanos’ ship, wind pulling at his hair.

The ship crawled with the black-boned men, they jumped into the water.

“What are they doing?” Barton reached for a pistol in his jacket.

“They are coming for us. If you do not have a sword, I advise you to get where they cannot reach you.”

Barton scurried up into the rigging.

The black boned men rose out of the sea, climbing the sides of the ship, then even as some were blasted back in pieces by the cannons, others managed to reach the main deck.

The fighting began.

~~~~

Thankfully they were not overrun by the crew, but their bodies glowed purple and took more than one direct blow to kill them.

Loki fought, swinging off the rigging and slicing through the crew, glad to see Jarvis was not on the main deck.

He would have to keep the Mind gem safe if Loki lost the Reality gem.

As the deck was cleared, Thor noticed Loki and went over. “What are you doing up here?” he growled.

“Would you rather I not help?” Loki arched an eyebrow. “You all would have been dead if not for me.”

Thor shook his head.

“I want to be where Thanos can see me, see his failure as I take the gem for myself.” Loki’s tone was hard as he glared across at the other ship.

As the last of the black-boned men were struck down, a blue swirling circle appeared on the other side of Thanos’ ship. Four small sloops arrived out of the circle and headed for the ship.

Rogers shouted for all guns to be ready, then green shimmered among the clouds.

Loki turned to see a large three decked ship arrive, heading for the battle. Then with another shimmer two sloops and two individual ships arrived as well. One of the ships flew a dark purple flag with crossed arms and held as many guns as Fury’s ship.

The two sloops were fast, steered by women.

The other ship was medium sized with an old man at the helm and Loki could just make out a woman with him wearing a harness that looked like wings?

“Commander Fury and the fleet will help turn the tide!” Banner called excitedly.

All the ships converged. Bullets and cannons went flying, and wood splintered high into the air.

Stephen used his magic to take on one of Thanos’ large lieutenants, blocking his blows before Banner wrapped a rope around his middle and the lieutenant was swung out among the cannon fire to be obliterated. 

Loki spotted the lady lieutenant fighting Wanda and Nat.

Among the chaos, Loki grabbed a rope and swung across to Thanos’ ship.

“Loki!” Thor called after him.

Loki landed on the deck. It was bare, even though the guns still fired on their own. Thanos was nowhere to be seen.

Loki scowled. There was a thud behind him, and he turned, finding Thor next to him. “What are you doing?” Loki hissed.

“I will not let you do this alone. Thanos took something precious from you, but I will not let him take you from me again.”

Loki’s lips twitched in a smile and he walked towards the captain’s cabin, body tingling and glowing with green magic.

“Thanos!” Thor called loud, even among the clatter of the fight. “Face us!”

The ship creaked and rocked, then the doors to the cabin exploded at them.

Loki shielded his eyes from the wood splinters.

Thanos charged them, forcing Loki to fall back to avoid being pinned.

Thor shot at Thanos’ back, while Loki used his magic to stab and pull Thanos’ head back.

Thanos swung a large hand out and knocked Loki down.

Thor tried to stab Thanos while he was distracted, but Thanos grabbed him around his throat.

Thor choked as his boots rose off the deck.

Loki turned, blood turning to ice at the sight.

“You came back to me. I am surprised. After all your failures, you deserve death.”

Loki snarled. “I do not belong to you.”

Thanos’ grip tightened around Thor’s throat.

Thor kicked, trying to pull Thanos’ fingers away.

“You have brought me the remaining three gems.” Thanos gestured at the fight.

Three? Loki’s eyes flicked to the glove that held Thor. He could just make out three sparkling gems. The Soul gem, Thanos had found it.

“How do you think I found you?” The Soul gem glowed, and Loki cried out.

His head ached, and he clutched his hair.

Thanos took a step forward. “Give me the gems or your brother dies.” His hold on Thor tightened.

Thor was turning blue.

“Alright!”

The Soul gem let Loki go and he reached down his shirt.

“No,” Thor gasped.

“Do you remember what you told me when I was beholden to your cause? That I would be like a god, holding power in my hands.” Loki opened the box and grabbed the Reality gem.

Thanos snarled, reaching for him. Red swept over him as he tumbled down the deck.

“You trained me to use these without that glove. I have more power than you will ever know. I am more than what you made me to be.”

Red tugged the glove from Thanos’ hand and tossed it into the sea. “No,” he gasped.

Thanos’ hand turned to soft ribbons and Thor choked, coughing as he pulled away and stood up.

Thanos struggled to move but the deck enclosed about him.

Loki came forward and drew his daggers. “When you gave these to me, you said they were charmed to kill whoever they went into. I believe you gave them to me to kill Taneleer.” Loki stared down at Thanos. “But now they will kill the unstoppable Titan.” Loki plunged them into Thanos’ chest with a snarl.

Breath left Thanos’s body and Loki stepped back.

He rose the glove from the sea and pulled the Soul gem off. He put it and the Reality gem back in the box, body shaking.

Thor wrapped his arms around him.

“I-I will be alright. I never held a gem for that long before.”

The glove dropped back into the sea.

Thor helped Loki get back to the ship and they went below deck to rest as with Thanos dead those remaining loyal to him would be quickly dealt with.

Thor held Loki in his arms, in his hammock as Loki closed his eyes.

~~~~~

Thor was reluctant to pull away from Loki, but once the battle was over, he went back on deck to assess the damage.

Rogers stood with a man with a wooden arm who Thor had never seen before. He must have come from Fury’s ship.

Banner was looking over Rhodes and Stark was talking to a blonde lady while she turned--oh, Brunnhilde was next to her. Thor had not seen her since she went off into the Navy when he had just started under Fury. She had been a sort of guard under Odin’s employ, to protect the boys. Though having a young girl to protect them had caused Thor to get in many fights. Then they all grew up...

Thor grinned as he saw her. She noticed him staring and waved, before leaning against the blonde lady. Oh.

“Thor,” Rogers’ voice snapped Thor away from the scene. “We decided to set the enemy ships ablaze, to send them to the depths of the sea with the gems.”

Thor nodded.

“And if it were not for Loki, I suppose we could have lost that fight.”

“I will pass on your thanks.”

Rogers nodded. “Fury wants you to watch over him for a time, but he will not be hanged or pursued for any crimes he may have committed.”

Thor grinned. “Thank you, sir.” Thor looked around again. “Is anyone gravely hurt?”

“We lost some of the gunners, and the ship will need repairs. We took quite a beating. But it is nothing that cannot be fixed or replaced in time.”

Time. Thor looked around for Strange.

“He is talking with Fury; I get the feeling he will be leaving now that Thanos is defeated. And Quill is going to go with Fury to get a new ship, so we will be losing him and his crew as well.”

“That is probably for the best. Quill is a captain and likely has his own places to be.” Thor’s hair attempted to slap his cheek in a breeze, despite it being in the ponytail.

“Steve,” the man with the wooden arm said softly, putting his good hand on Rogers’ shoulder.

Rogers followed to the wrapped bodies of the gunners and the ship went quiet. Rogers recited a Bible passage and the bodies were dropped into the sea.

The other two ships in the fleet began on their way and Banner took Rhodes down below deck.

The debris had been cleared and the bodies of Thanos’ lieutenants were put on his ship before it was sent up in flames.

As Thor went down to the galley, he saw a bright flash of red farther down. Thor followed Strange to Loki, who was awake.

Loki handed the box with the two gems to Strange. “I trust you can put them somewhere safe.”

Strange nodded. “I will fix what Thanos did to get the Soul gem and then hide it.”

“Would Taneleer take the Reality gem back?” Thor noticed Loki raise his head to glance at him. “His island seemed the safest place for it.”

“I will ask him.” Strange tucked the box away. “The others will remain at the bottom of the sea unless some fool is willing to risk pulling them up.”

Thor frowned at the thought.

“I now know the individual calls of the gems; I will know when they have been found,” Strange told them as a hopeful message. At least that’s what Thor supposed it was.

Thor hoped that wouldn’t happen.

“Until we meet again. Farewell Odin’s sons.” Stephen walked up the stairs.

Thor could hear the long boats being lowered; Fury’s people were leaving as well.

Thor reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear. “You can come with me, back home.”

Loki said nothing.

“Tell mother and father what you did here today.”

Loki shook his head. “You can send word if you wish but I think if I tell them myself it should be some time later, once my deeds with Thanos have been forgiven and there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head, then his cheek. “Do what is best for you, brother. I will not force your hand.”

Loki smiled. “You are letting me go.”

“You are your own man, I cannot control your actions, though I am glad you helped us today. Even if it was just for vengeance.”

Loki’s smile faded.

“I have never thought less of you and will miss you if you leave my side.”

Loki wrapped his fingers around Thor’s wrist. “I do not wish to stay with Rogers and your friends, but I do not want to leave you.”

“I cannot leave them forever as I am employed with them, but I will gladly take shore leave and go anywhere with you.” Thor smiled.

Loki’s smile came back, brighter than before and he leaned up to kiss Thor. “Follow me to the ends of the Earth.”

“Gladly.” Thor held Loki close as the ship rocked and their hearts settled together, at peace like they had not known in years.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags, please tell me.  
I'm still on tumblr, shipperfiendobssesser if you want to talk to me.


End file.
